The Crush, The Conspiracy, The Heartache
by soHAPPY
Summary: A web of lies starts to unfold as the adolescent students of Hogwarts begin their semester. With blackmail, cheating, and cheeky witch fights in the midst, everyone seems to be involved, especially the Gryffindors and a certain, handsome Hufflepuff. R/R!
1. Introduction to the Crushes

**Crushes, Conspiracy, and Heartache**

**Summary: **The crush: Alicia and Katie like Cedric. Oliver loves Katie. The Conspiracy: the new social target is chosen. The heartache: and all of this somehow connects.

**Disclaimer: I live in a shack. Do you really think I own Harry Potter?**

**Chapter 1: Introduction to the Crushes**

Katie Bell sat, chattering excitingly about the latest gossip with her friends Angelina, Alicia, and Dena.

"Cedric Diggory cheating with Ms. Chang? Katie, Katie, Katie, your 'very reliable source' is ever-so unreliable." Angelina shook her head, as she glanced at Cedric and Cho Chang sitting beside each other. Both seemed perfectly fine, and were socializing with their friends.

Alicia laughed, "Cho Diggory….. Sounds a bit odd to me."

"Katie 'Bell' Diggory," Dena marveled aloud, "Alicia...Angel-face, you're going to hate me for saying this, but that does sound quite nice."

Katie's smirk had changed into a dazzling smile, as she drifted off to her own private world. Katie wasn't one to be so boy-crazy, but ever since that Cedric Diggory caught her fall at Quidditch practice, she was floating on Cloud 9.

Alicia slammed her head repeatedly on the table, and Angelina started to fake-groan in pain.

"Why Dee? Why oh why did you have to expand her egotistical bubble of dreams? Tell me." Angelina started to shake Dena violently as all three girls started to laugh… well, all except for Katie.

"Shut up," Katie stated icily, as she proceeded to….dream. All girls shook their heads in disappointment just when their 'sex-god hero', Oliver entered.

"Hello, ladies." The faint accent still caused Dena to cringe, Alicia to squirm, and Angelina to laugh at the girls.

Oliver glanced to the girls questioningly as he sat beside Katie. "I'm guessing Cedric's got her twisted up in a knot."

Katie immediately joined the conversation. "Hey! I prefer to call it a small infatuation that will pass….."

"….slowly." Alicia muttered softly.

"How can you guys not like him? He's handsome, a great student, and an extremely helpful person,"

"-who just happens to be taken by the lovely, Asian Cho Chang."

"Why must you remind me?" Katie sighed at Oliver.

Alicia patted Katie on the shoulder, "Look at yourself."

"I'm happy."

"And what happens when the woeful Cedric Diggory never comes around? You're sad, and left in your angst-filled days as a teenager, having barely enough time for us to annoy you to death because you're rotting away lifelessly in your room because of your painful heartache." Angelina said in one breath. Oliver and Alicia nodded their heads in agreement, and Katie smiled.

"I appreciate you caring… although it sounds partly selfish. I'm a teenager, let me live. I'll see you all at the common room." Tossing one last grape into her mouth, she left her friends to ponder this.

Dena grabbed her juice, and sat back, watching her friends think. "You know it. I know it. Merlin knows she's right. She has a completely valid reason, and we should bud out because…. Let me hear you guys say it once, and hopefully lastly, again."

"It's her life, not ours." The three repeated glumly, as if they had said the line many times before.

Oliver stood up, "Well, I better be off."

"I should be too. The sky's looking awfully pretty tonight, and I can hear my easel and paints beckoning to be used." Dena smiled, as she lifted up her messenger bag.

Angelina looked at the time, "Fred should be waiting for me. We'll see you later, Ali."

Alicia shrugged as she watched her friends kiss goodbye and leave. Once they were out of sight, she stared longingly at him, into his heart and soul. Alicia smiled, yet shuddered at the same time just as he walked away.

Alicia liking Cedric Diggory was not good… not good at all. She smirked. She liked the bad, but most of all, she loved challenges. Katie was not going to get her way this time….. and neither was Cho Chang.

-------------------------------------------

Oliver strode down the hall, gazing at a beautiful Katie Bell. Her eyes glazed over, and her cheeks glossed to a pink shade as Cedric strode by. It was obvious. She was out of his grasp.

-------------------------------------------

Katie laughed, smiling genuinely as she glimpsed at Cedric walking by. Her smile grew wider. She needed Cho Chang out of the picture. Cho Chang was nothing but a little girl with no feeling. Katie could love him better. Love. Yes, she could do that. But, right now, she needed a plan.

-------------------------------------------

Angelina cuddled closer to boyfriend, Fred Weasely, and thanked her lucky stars that she found someone. She was in paradise…..if only her friends were too.

-------------------------------------------

Dena Whitman laughed, spilling her paint as she witnessed ¾ of a make out session between Ginny Weasely and Neville Longbottom. The astronomy tower had turned into a joke…..maybe she could blackmail its predators…. but that was highly unlikely.

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

**_Okay, so it sounds like crap, but I have everything planned out so have no fear. I have the whole story planned out in my head actually. I even know what will happen in the sequel :P:P:P If you hate this story, too bad, you can't stop me from posting the next chapter! Muahahaha…. And if you can, please don't try! I'm very ill-trained when it comes to computers. I don't even know how to hack onto anything. Okay, I'll stop rambling.  
_**

**Please R and R and let me know how many people are actually interested in this story. That way, I'll actually have enough motivation each day to write something. :D:) :P**

**Much Love,**

**SoHaPPy **


	2. Work Period Minus the Work

**The Crush, The Conspiracy, The Heartache **

**Hey People! I'm so happy that I actually got reviews! Thanks so much. Here's the second chapter and I hope you guys like it. Urgh! I'm so sorry for the longness of this very long update! I've just been really busy helping out with school teams, clubs, etc. You know the whole thing.I's sure the third and fourth will be up shortly, but the fifth not too sure. Hopefully, though, I'll finish my projects soon! **

A special thanks goes out to: _MG, morning aubade, munchkin88, Ymmas Sirron, A person who read your story (heheheh… I like ur name!), _and_ Patricia_. 

**Chapter 2: Work Period….Minus the Work **

Oliver sat at Professor McGonagall's work period class completely engrossed in someone who was not Professor McGonagall. Katie Bell was that someone's name, and Oliver sighed, knowing fully well that Ms. Bell was not interested in him. His name was Cedric Diggory, and Katie Bell fancied him like mad.

"Oliver is three inches. I swear it, everyone. Oliver is three inches. I walked into the-" Oliver smacked Dena on her head 'ever-so lightly' as soon as he heard her describing his 'manhood'. He knew that the only reason Dena would be doing such a thing was to catch him out of his daze. She had done so many times, so Katie wouldn't be able to notice.

The girls at the other side giggled, as they saw him blush. Although he was a brother to his Quidditch buddies and friends, Oliver was also seen as a quite popular and handsome boy in the eyes of the Hogwarts female population.

Angelina shook her head in shame of her best friends, "Dena, stop acting immature, and Oliver stop giving Dena a reason to act immature."

Oliver propped his book carelessly into his hands. "How long?"

Alicia laughed silently. "Let's just say, Angel-face over here is mad because she owes Dena a bottomless book bag and eighty chocolate frogs because you were staring over an hour. Don't ask me what Dena's guess was because humiliation will come full circle on you, Olly."

Oliver shook his head. "I should just tell her now, shouldn't' I?"

In the exact, same time, Angelina nodded her head, Dena shook her head, and Alicia shrugged as she started to look at her nails. Her 'private daze' with her hand was about to start.

"What are you talking about, Dee?" Angelina kept her voice low, as she peered at McGonagall. "Oliver's been waiting for months. I think now's a better time than ever."

Dena shook her head. "In my most humble opinion, I would like to deviate-"

"Skip the language, Whitman, and give us the facts." Angelina stated, still staring at McGonagall, who was currently helping one of the first year students. The teacher was out of the zone, so now was a good time to chat.

"Okay. Just as I had told Oliver to do, he should have told her around the last two months of last year because Merlin knows she did, in fact, have feelings for him. Now, Katie is 'quote' deeply in love with the heartthrob named Cedric Diggory 'end quote' and Oliver is now in the last page of her Charms book. No offense, Wood Head, but now's the worst time. The only way things would work out right now is if a weird twist of fate brings Alicia and Cedric together and you'll be there to help Katie….." Dena started to ramble on and on, but Oliver began to 'structure' little plans silently in his mind.

As ideas started to pop into Oliver's twisted little mind, Alicia's head snapped quicker than a Firebolt broom, and her eyeballs popped out much like Katie's did when she was caught staring at Cedric. "How in Merlin's world did you know that?" She snapped. She had no clue anyone knew that she had a thing for the Diggory.

Carla, a Hufflepuff in fifth year sitting beside Dena, smiled, while attempting to bottle up the intense uproar of laughter bouncing off the walls in her stomach and throat. "Don't get me started on how obvious you are, Ms. Eye Popper."

George folded his arms, a smile plastered on his face. "You'd think that a sneaky little critter, such as yourself, would have the common decency to not scare off our dear Hufflepuff seeker by your bulging eyes. That's no way to play quidditch; staring at your opponent with that old gruesome stare of yours. For Merlin's sake, put those buggers down before you hurt someone." He started to talk in a fake dramatic tone that only a Weasely could master. Fred started to join along, both reenacting Alicia's stare-off. Fred starred as Alicia and George played the handsome role of Cedric Diggory.

By now, the small group started snickering and Alicia's face was redder than the scarlet red colors of her House, Gryffindor. She was completely embarrassed by her friend, andstarted to gaze around, finally relieved that Cedric wasn't at the work period. 'Merlin, the twins could be so demeaning.' She thought to herself.Carla moved to another seat, giggling all the way. Fred and George had gotten her in trouble countless times by making her laugh and she didn't plan on this being one of those times. Angelina started to lean onto Fred's shoulder, smiling. She was probably taking it in all in the best. On the other hand, Dena's olive skin started to transform into a deep pink shade as she rested her head on her own lap. Her back started to shake and twitch from holding in her laughter. Oliver patted her back in reassurance, telling her that McGonagall had just left the room.

The table began to laugh all together, startling most of the students in the work period. There were fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and a couple of first year students in the room.

As soon as everything was calm, everyone attended to their studies. Alicia was fixing her hair, Angelina flirted with Fred, George flew random paper cranes at the ONS (Ominous Nympho Sluts) group, Dena was writing an essay, and Oliver was, as always, thinking about Katie. Yes, it was just like a basic everyday class.

As a Quidditch player and captain, Oliver was a quick adapter, a problem solver, and excellent in strategizing. I guess he could strategize in anything he wished, and that was with Katie. Oliver continued to sprout ideas again, as he reached back to the root of his scheme.

"_-a weird twist of fate brings Alicia and Cedric together and you'll be there to help Katie…."_

Oliver smiled. Maybe that wasn't such a bad plan. Maybe Dena could be useful….. at rare moments. Maybe he could be successful. But, also, maybe he could get caught. No worries. Oliver only had one thing on his mind and that was Quidd-Katie. Yes, Katie it was. All he had to do was get Alicia and Cedric together.

Oliver kissed his anti-Quidditch mate on the forehead and smiled, "Dena, you're a genius."

"Well, I like to think so." She shrugged.

Angelina spied, being conspicuous towards her captain, "Okay, Wood, give it up. What's got you smiling, besides Quidditch and your wet dream fantasies of Katie? And, since when is Dena genius? I believe that's the nicest thing you've ever said to her."

Dena laughed immaturely as she walked to Professor McGonagall who had reentered the room. Fortunately, she did not catch the last two statements Angelina had whispered. She handed in her last assignment of the week, and came back to the table gathering her things.

"Well, Dena, you said that all that has to happen is Alicia and Cedric getting together…… Maybe that could happen." He shrugged, acting as if it was just a random thought. However, it was quite the opposite. He had a well-thought out plan and they knew it.

Fred and George high-fived their captain, "Very sneaky, Wood. I believe it would work."

Fred didn't dare mutter another word after his congratulatory to Oliver as Angelina proceeded with giving the twins death glares. "Wood doesn't need your encouragement, you buffoons….. Olly, this is wrong, deceitful and I will most definitely not be involved in this extremely-"

"Ingenious. I would have never thought of it." Dena muttered as she packed her books into her messenger back. Everyone stared at her, a little agape and dumbfounded by what she had just said.

"First of all, I cannot believe you actually think this so-called little plan is ingenious, and-"

"And second of all, you thought of the plan, numbskull." The random Loretta Reeve managed to let a few words leak as she continued to work again.

Dena shrugged as she took her seat once again. It looked like she wasn't going to get a good nap before dinner today. "Oh yes, I believe I did come up with the plan, didn't I? However, I think I have reason to believe it is ingenious, seeing as Wood has no evident chance of scoring a 'quickie' in the broom closet with Kates anytime soon….. But, even if this might be Oliver's best idea, indubitably, I would never partake in this simply because she's our best friend, which is why I must tell Wood-Head my wise words; Stop thinking with your 'broom' instead of your head." The twins grinned, intrigued by her language. It resembled theirs so much.

Again, snickering was present, and this time Oliver was embarrassed.

"Exactly. Katie is our friend and we can't toy with her that way, right Ali?" Angelina reasoned. Alicia sat back. If she sided with Angelina and Dena, she could ruin her chances with the hot Cedric Diggory. If she sided with Oliver, putting it lightly, she would be considered as an insensitive bitch. However, she couldn't contain her feelings and she just had to burst.

Getting ready to implode her outrageous rant of meaningfully meaningless thoughts or vice versa, Alicia folded her arms, "How many times have you seen Katie flounder over men last year till now? It's like this gargantuan-sized bludger just knocked her Quidditch-filled eccentric head, perpetuating eternally withstanding ONS thoughts that will surely brainwash her into thinking that 'boys' are the only Godforsaken people on this planet, so she mine as well be interested so she can 'get a little something' in the Astronomy Tower because that's the only place where people can do it, and then it turns into a dump site filled with her undergarments and Dena's left in the dust trying to clean up the place day after day after day again just because of that stupid bludger that knocked her on her head to begin with………… But anyway, who said I was going to be in this outrageously stupid plan, you know?"

The table was silent. Not a word spoken. Alicia let her head sit on the desk, "Kill me now, Ange."

"Couldn't you have just said the last line?" Angelina sighed. "You're starting to get the D.W. curse, or as I like the call it, the Dena Feva."

"Hey, it's not a curse. It's a family habit; rambling, ranting, and the works of the Whitman wits." Dena spoke up for her 'curse', erm, habit.

"Am I the worst friend come to earth?" Alicia asked, feeling very regretful of what she had just said. Although Katie wasn't there, she still felt guilty for having such feelings toward her BEST friend.

"It's very normal to feel jealousy sometimes, especially in this case. From the way I see it you can do as you wish. Cedric the Wizard is fair game, despite having Cho the Witch dangling off his arm. It's Oliver that shouldn't have anything to do with it. Oliver is stepping into Katie and your grounds when he has no business there." Dena reasoned.

George propped his hand up to his chin, and squinted his eyes, "How is it that the most clueless and dense person in our group is also, quite possibly, the smartest?"

"It's one of the wizardry life's most incomprehensible mysteries." Angelina sighed, "Okay, little munchkin, go take your nap." With that, she shoed Dena off, who happily obliged to Angelina's command.

"Are you going through with it?" Oliver asked.

Alicia took a deep breath, while folding her arms. "I guess. Katie associated with all boys I actually took interest in last year. All of them. I think it's time I actually step up to the plate. She knows, right?"

Fred and George gazed at each other and smirked, "Oh, she knows."

"I smell a witch fight, old lads." Fred slapped George and Oliver's back.

Angelina quickly gave him a look, and he stopped. "You do what you want, but I'm not taking sides…… and Oliver, you better not have a hand in this."

"I won't." Oliver replied genuinely. Taking part in Alicia's side would be suicide for his relationship with Katie. He knew that very well. Perhaps things would work out naturally for Mr. Wood, but that was only wishful thinking.

**Okay, so things may get a little interesting. Muahahahaha……. **

**NOTE! The next chapter may seem a bit boring and uninteresting, and while I hope you guys don't think so,(but just incase you do,) the next chapter is a MUST READ because it's a supporting chapter. It will lead you to the understanding of the conspiracy.  **

Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are much appreciated! Spank you for reading, but right now I must get back to my homework. Have a good day, and thanks again for reading and reviewing!

**Much Love,**

**SoHaPPy**


	3. Ambitions

**The Crush, the Conspiracy, the Heartache**

**THANKK SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I had the chapter finished already! But, i just for got about it! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! Reviews are much appreciated! **

**Much Love 3,**

SoHaPPy

**Chapter 3: _Ambitions_**

Katie sat gazing at Cedric from her corner seat at the library. It was a Monday night, and she decided that she should serve her leisure time justice by stalking the oh-so handsome and striking, Cedric Diggory. She glanced ever so often at her book ruefully, and then proceeded to stare back. It was a system she had just created an hour ago because from then until now, she was still on the same page.

Alicia laughed, "Please, even I'm not that obvious."

Katie snapped her book down and cocked her head towards her friend, "We agreed. No observing of each other's….. plans."

"Okay, fine, fine, but you might want to turn your book so it's not upside down." Alicia pointed out the shamefully obvious feature to her hopeless friend.

Katie smacked her head onto the desk. "I hope he didn't notice that."

"I'm sure he didn't. Cho's probably playing footsies with him, smiling like the devil girl she is and twirling her hair as she supposedly reads her book. Kind of like you….. but then again, their friends don't notice a thing. I, on the other hand, can scout your obvious stalking, Cho's little footsies and Cedric's dazzling smile from a mile away." Alicia explained, without even casting a glance to Katie or Cedric's table. In fact her, they were at the farthest table away, and Alicia's back was turned against Cedric's table.

Katie stared at Alicia annoyed yet intrigued, and decided to find out if her friend was right. She pretended to pick up her pencil, but instead she looked under the other group's table. Sure enough, Alicia was right. Footsies, hair twirling, the whole thing…… and yes, all Cho and Cedric's friends could not even tell.

"How?" Katie asked Alicia. "How do you know?"

"Cho's a typical girly girl. Of course, she'll descend down to those levels." Alicia stated, looking at her nails. As soon as she was done her inspection, she gazed back at Katie, "If we're going to even think about squaring off, we have to get rid of the Ravenclaw competition."

"Very sneaky, Spinnet." Katie smiled. "What do you suggest?"

Alicia smiled deviously and crouched closer to Katie. "First cardinal rule in this is you never use magic."

Katie furrowed her eyebrows, "You mean, you've never used magic before with boys? None?"

Alicia smirked, "What? You think I'd sink that low?"

Katie shrugged, "Nope, I just heard some rubbish 'is all."

"Rubbish is right, Bell." Alicia pursed her lips, "Watch how it's done."

Getting up from the table, Alicia swiftly walked over to Cho's table. Katie gawked at Alicia's admirable confidence. "What is that girl doing?" Katie whispered.

As fast as she got there, was how quick it was to come back. Alicia sat back down with a smug smile on her face. "I believe I have a date with the Diggory." She showed her palm off to Katie, where there was neatly printed penmanship in fresh ink. It read:

_**Library  
Saturday at 6:00 after Quidditch Game**_

**_Bring Dark Art's book._**

Katie widened her eyes, "You're using magic, you little witch." Katie laughed and Alicia giggled as well.

"Technically, I'm not. I'm using the essence of magic. I'm simply utilizing my disability of learning." Alicia smirked as she picked up her book bag. "Don't worry. I also said that you needed help too."

"But I don't." Katie stated. She was getting a decent mark. Then, she started to think about it, catching on to what Alicia was trying to say. "Wait, I do need help."

"That's right, Bell." Alicia shook her head, chuckling. "Now, let's go. Oliver wanted us for a Quidditch meeting. I swear it. I think the boy's married to the sport."

-------------------------------------------

I paced around the common room frantically searching for my notebook. I had list ofteam plays and other strategies for our next Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. While playing a game with them one evening, I forced Dena to write all their strategies in my School notebook. However, now it seemed as if the notebook never existed as I couldn't find it. Let's see…. It was on the table than George and Fred tossed it over, so it must-

My eyes glinted with pride as I found the godforsaken notebook. I flipped to the last page, where I found notes printed in a girly fashion. Beside them, I found Dena's obscene doodling and detailed drawings. They all seemed too continue throughout probably seven pages.Quidditch was always a bore to her.

As I scanned the bottom of the page, I found the black letters to be smudged with some red ink. I glanced at the next page and found a crimson, red note in Dena's writing again. It looked to be a note she had written not too long ago, as the ink was still fresh.

_**Hey Olly,**_

**_  
At The Astro Tow. Will be back soon. Schedule a practice tomorrow morning. Heard McGonagall say she was going to make your game be on Wednesday instead of Thursday. Have fun at your meeting and don't bore them to death! _**

No love here,  
Dena

**_P.S. Ha, Victoria from Slytherin likes you. Good luck with that._**

**_P.S.S. If you ever want to experience a Katie Bell Snog Off, get off your hind and start working because she's becoming QUITE obsessed with the D, I, double G, O, R, Y. Punch your Quidditch eccentric mind off the field and show her another side of you. _**

I smirked as I read the beginning of the note. 'Wonder what she does in that Astronomy Tower,' I thought dirtily. However, I knew it was her time; her 'art' time. Big nerd she was, I sometimes had to admit. Though, I had to smile as I progressed through the note. Although Dena hated Quidditch with a passion, she still managed to help out whenever she could. When I say she _hates _Quidditch, I mean it. She hates everything to do with Quidditch; flying, bludgers, etc. She had even failed her first year flying lessons, and was forced to take it in third year due to extreme procrastination.

Skipping through the note, the P.S. left shivers down my spine. Victoria Spelling. To give insight on this fifth year would be simple. Attractive? Yes. Freaky? Definitely. Crazy? Absolutely.

And then we come to her P.S.S. After reading it, I crumpled the note, and rolled my eyes. Dena always complained that I never did anything about Katie, but I did. I always tried to show Katie another side of myself, yet it never worked out the way I wanted it to. Then, Dena would always give input after input and it seemed like nothing was going to work.

I walked out of the Common room to the Great Hall, flipping through Dena's drawings in the notebook. Hmmm……They were all pretty impres-

"Olly, what you got there?" I could feel Katie's arm slide through my arm as she took a closer peek at the drawings. I shivered, and for once, I felt what girls always talked about in their small little groups. Of course, it's not like I spied on girls when they spoke. Fred kept wailing to me about how Angelina was talking about her increasingly annoying 'girl problems and…._feelings_'. Ugh. Just hearing that makes me sleepy.

"Merlin, this is- wow. I never knew you drew. These are amazing. These are- yours, right?" She asked, flipping the pages.

"Why, yes. Yes, they are." A smile glazed over my lips. Dena said that I should show another 'side' to myself. It wouldn't hurt if I tried this. In plus, Dena said she'd do anything to help……….

"Ali, come over and take a look at these." Katie grabbed Alicia, who just happened to be talking to Victoria. They all marvelled at my drawingsand just like that, I became a hit and it was all thanks to Dena and my stupidity.

-------------------------------------------

Resting her bottom at the corner of the tower, Dena's body trembled with the wind. Her frail fingers shook violently as she held her camera in her hands. 'Why the heck am I doing this? Why am I here?' Questions swirled through her tiny mind as she shifted herself, so that her whole body lay frozen on the ground.

"You're doing this for Hogwarts. You're here to exterminate the excessive snogging in the Astronomy Tower." She whispered to herself. As her words repeated in her mind, she immediately stood up, "I sound crazy. That's it."

And like the little wimp she was, she started to run to the stairs….. when she heard the laughter of a girl. Her eyes widened upon hearingthe shrieking 'chortle'. She started to run frantically around the top of the tower, trying to find a place to hide. She hid behind the shadows of the tower and waited for what seemed like hours as she finally saw a couple enter the light.

'Ew. It's…. Roger and Chelsea…. And they're- Oh God. I can't even tell which tongue belongs to who….Wait a second….' As soon as she stopped her snog observation between Chelsea and Roger, a thought came to mind. This was the perfect time. It was so perfect. All she had to do was flash. 'Just flash,' she screamed inwardly to herself. (Of course, she was talking about flashing the camera….. and not her top, which some of you dirty readers may think;))

"Ah hah!" Hesitant at first, she jumped out of the shadows and flashed her camera repeatedly until she was sure she got a good shot. However, it was evident that she overdid it as she almost blinded herself from the light.

Chelsea eyes widened as she scurried over to her cloak, "What in the name of Merlin are you doing!"

Dena froze, her body still shaking from what she had just done. "I'm, uh, on patrol. Yes. It's come to the school'sattention that there's been a high level of sexual innuendos being performed and suggested in this humble, virginal Tower. I see it as my personal duty to rid the tower of such embarrassing monstrosities, so that it may be a peaceful environment. In addition, I get a wide range of nightmares each night when I find different types of 'protection' and lingerie flailing around in this tower."

Roger and Chelsea started to crack up as they watched Dena still shaking, giving an outrageously weird speech.

"We're sorry, but I have yet to see anyone who comes to this tower for 'productive' reasons of which you may be suggesting." Roger slid on his blazer with a smirk.

"I know. Seriously, Dee," Chelsea folded her arms, "you're joking, right? I know we haven't spoke in a long time, but you don't have to stalk me just to hinder my life. This is so unlike you."

Dena rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't even give you the pleasure. It just so happened that you two stumbled into the tower and I decided to come to the tower today. Why? Do you guys have a schedule?"

"Wow. I'm speechless. Is Whitman being a bitch? Someone finally got her period, Ms. Late-bloomer." Chelsea shook her platinum blond hair, giving an evil glare with her blue eyes. "Whatever, I can't believe you're still obsessed with me."

Dena laughed, "Which is why you always have to steal my so-calledseconds. David, Owen, Craig, and now, Roger?…… Anyway, once people see this picture, you, me and the whole school will know that you've been cheating with your boyfriend. Your image will be ruined, unless you start doing your actions elsewhere. That goes for you too, Davies."

Roger had to laugh as he heard Dena. "She has a point, dear."

"Oh, shut up. You have your wish now, but you'll get what's coming to you one of these days."

Dena shrugged casually, "I bet."

"C'mon Davies." Chelsea dragged Roger down the stairs as he muttered a 'goodbye'.

As soon as they left, Dena plopped herself back on the ground. "What a rush." Never in her Gryffindor days had she ever stood up for herself like that. Sure, there was the dry comment here in there, but nothing too harsh. Here, she actually won. She actually fought back….. and it felt good.

And so, she continued it. Not everyday, but every now and then. She never interrupted romantic dates, but if it was a snog off about to develop into something nasty, she stopped it. No one, especially the young ones, wanted to see that.


	4. Introduction to the Conspiracy

**The Crush, The Conspiracy, The Heartache!**

**Sorry for the super long update! I feel incredibly awful for making you readers wait so freaking long! But, it makes me warm inside, knowing that you actually reviewed and are still interested…. Yes, I'm not afraid to admit that I'm very warm inside right now:D:D:D **

**Hope you like this sort of long, yet incredibly messy and confusing chapter! It was very rushed, but I'm still glad that this chapter has been made! Hope you like it….somewhat! Beware of the many spelling mistakes that shall be encountered. Keep in mind that I wrote this in 30 minutes.**

Chapter 4: Introduction to the Conspiracy

Katie walked slowly through the Great Hall. She was thankful that Chelsea from Hufflepuff had invited her to sit with her house to talk about their next socially challenged 'target'. This could be her chance with her 'little infatuation', Cedric Diggory, himself. Usually, she would never have obliged to something as stupid as this, but it was crazy what 'love' could do to a person.

"Katie, over here, love." Dawn called her over. Dawn was a smart Ravenclaw who was also one of the many girls 'invited' to sit. Katie started to wonder the possibilities to the targets. She couldn't think of any who was of a mean personality, except for some of those in Slytherin.

Chelsea smiled as Katie arrived, and all the girls listened intently. The men of Hufflepuff gazed strangely at them, yet couldn't help but opening their ears.

"I haven't done this in about four or five years, when we weren't well-acquainted with everyone, but this is an emergency." Chelsea said dramatically. "It seems one of Katie's dear, old friends has struck an unreasonable, selfish punch to the faces of our couples in Hogwarts."

Katie stood, offended by this. She was outraged that Chelsea could even think that one of her friends would be so cruel. What was the meaning of this? "What are you talking about?"

"So, you haven't heard?" Hannah Abbott small voice perked up. Though she wasn't invited, she still spoke, knowing full well what was going on.

"Queen of Meekness, or Dena Whitman as you know her, is a little blackmailing female version of You-Know-Who." Charles from Ravenclaw spoke up.

Katie sat, confused. "What?"

"She takes pictures of couples kissing, and threatens to tell the whole school about it if we proceed with it at the Astronomy Tower. She even suggests being classier. She's such a prude." Miranda stuck her nose up in disgust. Although Katie had a hard time believing that Dena, the most uncourageous and questionable Gryffindor, did that, she knew that Whitman was always random and terribly unpredictable. However, Katie didn't see why others couldn't just… get a room, so to speak.

"So, I came up with a plan, all of us should go up to the tower and scare her one night, or just do something that will get her wand in a knot." Chelsea smiled deviously.

Suddenly, out of no where, Cho spoke up, "Maybe we could catch her in the act."

"Interesting…. How?" Chelsea asked.

"We could get a boy to use her; he'll be friendly, nice and interested in her. Then, he'll lure her to the Tower, and well, you know the rest…" Cho suggested.

Cedric looked somberly at his girlfriend. "I wouldn't mind seeing that, but I think that's a little too extreme. She's just passionate about the Tower."

"Exactly." Katie agreed. "Dena's never like this. Give her something to be proud of."

Chelsea smirked, and elbowed Cho Chang. The low blow was on schedule. "Well then, that means you wouldn't care if she had several pictures of you kissing Damien Spitzer, Oliver and Angelina's worst enemy besides Marcus Flint. Not to mention all those stories she used to tell me of how much she hates you and almost all of Gryfindors, or pretty much everyone in Hogwarts. You do know that she and I are, well used to be, best friends. Oh, if you only knew the stories. We should-"

After that, Katie couldn't hear Chelsea anymore. A look of horror was scraped across her face. How could her friend be so cruel? She would expose it without her knowledge? Why did she even take the picture? She was her friend and friends don't do that. 'I can't believe she still hasn't forgiven me after that Oliver and Roger propaganda. This is her revenge?' She shouted inwardly, completely enraged. She managed to keep composure, despite the screaming just waiting to burst through her mouth.

"You're lying." She gritted her teeth.

Chelsea shook her head. "You see that necklace you're wearing. I bet she gave that to you. I have the same one. She probably told you how much she cares about you. After that, you'll tell her everything. Bad move, my friend, because she'll stab you right in the back right when she wants to, and that time is soon. I should know. It happened to me. Wouldn't you like to beat her to the punch?" 

Katie shook her head in disgust as she gazed at Dena at the corner of her eye, "I'm in." She stated, without second thoughts. Katie was not pleased. Not pleased at all. The whole necklace bit was true. It was all true. Chelsea had the exact replica of it on her neck.

"Cedric, are you? She has three pictures of us, even one when we're not in the Tower. I even heard that she's planning something big for you because she hasn't forgiven you since the Quidditch accident. She's freaking me out." Cho said with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry. I've never been like this before. Dena's always been such a great friend but….. She's just been really insensitive lately. All she's doing is acting fake. You should hear about all those callous and malicious things she does. Chelsea and Dawn told me everything."

He became even more angered that Dena took three more pictures, but another without the Tower? This girl was mad crazy, and even more out of proportion than his mind would care to think. What was her problem? 'She's still on about that Quidditch thing. That happened years ago.' He thought silently to himself. On top of that, she was being hurtful towards others and planning schemes for them too. And so, he agreed with Katie, "I guess I'm in as well."

Dawn smiled. "Okay, than I think Cedric should be our 'poster boy'." With that comment, Cho lightly smacked her friend on the head. 'Poster boy' was not the term anyone had in mind.

"Do you want to do it? Don't do it if you're uncomfortable with it." Cho patted his shoulder reassuringly. "It's only Dena Whitman, after all….even if she's completely horrid…..Oh Merlin, forgive me." She had whispered the last part to herself. She was never one to 'bitch' about someone, but Dena was a good reason to. Chelsea had been telling her several stories about that Whitman girl and her comical, yet disturbingly frustrating actions.

"Don't worry, I'll do it. Unless, any of you men would care to do it yourselves." Cedric smirked at his friends and others from the table.

"I'd love to do it, yet the girl, oddly enough, still turns me on. Never mind that though. We'd all adore seeing the expression on her beloved face as she discovers her own hypocrisy, but Cedric, you're the perfect guy for the job." David slapped his friend on the back. "Don't forget to bring a camera." Cedric laughed, along with the others.

Roger shook his head, smiling, "It's going to take you some time before you get into her virginal robes, Poster boy. Oh, you are comfortable with that, right Cho?" With that, he walked away to his table. "See you around Diggory." With that, he left but not before giving Chelsea a rude, disgusting look.

Cho folded her arms, starting to become unsure of the plan. 'What if something happens?' Disturbing thoughts started to float through her mind as she imagined the 'what-if' possibilities between Dena and her boyfriend, Cedric. She glanced at Dena, sitting at her table, laughing as Oliver tickled her to no end. Dena looked completely innocent.

Cedric held his arm around her waist, "Don't worry. She's only but nothing to me, Cho. She'll be gone in no time." Cho nodded as Cedric slid his arm

Katie suddenly had the urge to punch Cho… and Dena as well. It seemed as if she was in an impossible predicament. Cedric would still remain faithful to Cho, and wouldn't break up with her. And as if that wasn't enough, Dena, her newfound enemy, was going to get even more action with Cedric than she or Alicia ever would, and Dena had positively no interest in any Hogwarts men at the moment, let alone _the _Cedric Diggory. _'Oh, well, maybe I could…help him out…' _Katie thought quietly to herself. It was extremely imperative that the group not find out about her 'little' crush.

Then, as if reading Katie's mind, Chelsea began to speak, "And Katie, you'll be quite involved in this as well. Are you okay with it?" She asked. It wasn't even a question, because Chelsea knew, without a doubt in her mind, Katie would oblige.

All eyes sat on Katie and she nodded her head, "Yes, of course, but what's my role in this?"

"Introduce Cedric to Dena. You'll be the glue that holds them both together because Merlin knows Cedric and her have a most rocky relationship. Give Ced the details about her because she's probably changed, except for her- Oh, and speak of the devil." Chelsea rolled her eyes, as Katie's friends, which included Dena, entered the group.

"Uh, Katie, we'll be heading out to sign up for dueling matches. Want to come? Or, do you want us to just sign you up?" Angelina asked. Katie glanced back at the group, and then back to Dena, Angelina, Alicia and Oliver.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. Don't sign me up either. Quidditch is doing a number on me." Katie glared playfully at Oliver, who shrugged, smiling.

"See, Woods. Look what you're doing. Disabling poor teenagers from performing-"

"Oh shut up, Spinnet." Oliver cut her off, laughing as he slid his arm around her neck.

Angelina slid her arm around Dena's neck to imitate. "Okay, well my sexy mate and I shall head out. See you in the common room Katie Bell. That is, if Dee and I are doing something on the couch… you should head up straight away, you naughty one."

"Oh dear, tonight shall be a night to remember." Dena imitated Oliver's Scottish accent as the rest laughed uncontrollably. From eyeing the group, Katie found it extremely hard to believe that Dena was capable of such trickery.

"Well, we have to leave. Professor Pomfrey said she wanted to speak to us. I'll see you guys later." Cedric kissed Cho on the cheek, waved to the others and he left with the other boys.

"Remind me why we're doing this again." Katie sighed as she watched Dena laugh running out of the Great Hall as Angelina chased her. She then gazed to Cedric, who was following cloesly behind.

"Pictures, hatred, deceit, revenge, you pick, Bell. She may seem sweet, but I for one know. I was her best friend until she betrayed me." Chelsea flung a piece of parchment mindlessly into the air.

Cho furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what kind of 'betrayal' could have destroyed their friendship. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"Well, you all know how I liked Roger Davies. He liked me as well, and then out of no where, she kissed him in front of me and asked him to go to the Hogsmeade with her. I had liked him for months, and her infatuation had been for five minutes, which was the amount of time I had told her my story." Chelsea cried out in a dramatic tone. Though Chelsea seemed to make it a 'tad' more melodramatic and her voice exaggerated, the girls felt her pain. They were absolutely shocked that Dena would pull such a stunt.

"I'll tell Ced about this. He'll want to know. It'll probably anger him, but it'll make our plan a little more successful." Cho sighed, sliding her back onto the chair.

Katie sighed too, for what seemed to be the hundredth time since she entered the group. The plan was about to emerge and she couldn't help but feel regretful of what she was about to do. 'Hush up, Bell. She deserves this. After all I've done for her, this is how she repays me?' Katie yelled to herself.

As she left with the group of girls, Chelsea began to shed some light on her 'ex-best friend' and Katie was again not pleased. Not pleased at all. Chelsea had always been a kind and honest person, and to see her hysterical like this was a huge change. She couldn't help but notice a smirk playing on Dawn's lips, but then again, Dawn and Chelsea never really appeared to be great friends despite being in the same house. However, it was apparent that both absolutely despised Dena.

"That's why Oliver didn't ask you out at the end of last year. I had heard Dena talking to him at the library, and she said that you weren't interested. I just minded my business and believed her. I never knew you liked him." Dawn shrugged. "Merlin, that girl's good, but evil she is. Makes me sick."

Katie stood dumbstruck. She had feelings for Oliver last year, and Dena knew it. How could- How could she? This was too much. How low could her 'best friend' sink? Well, 'ex-best friend'.

With each story Chelsea had told and all the badmouthing they did about Dena, Katie began to slip further and further away and believe everything. That night she walked up to her dormitory and without a word, she slipped into bed and slept. She wasn't going to tell her quidditch mates about 'their GREAT friend', but she wasn't going to chatter much with Dena and them either. She was going to follow through with the plan and use evidence to prove that Dena was not who she appeared to be. She'd tell Alicia of course to be fair. But, not the rest of the gang. She wanted to expose Dena in a way that would humiliate her entirely. She'd use magic to record conversations of Dena giving deep secrets, etc. Whatever she could do.

Dena Whitman was not going to get away with this mess she made. Katie wasn't going to let her do that without a fight.

**OHHHH SNAAAPPP! DAMMMMNNNN!**

This was a totally confusing chapter, but things will be cleared up soon enough my pretties. Please, feel free to ask any questions that are bothering you, because I know there were so many predicaments or jams in this chapter that still got my mind all mushy. I might re-edit this chapter and repost it again soon because it's just sooooo messy. 

Hope you liked it though. DENA is so getting tortured! Oh, the pain! And Katie is getting brainwashed! Oh, the inhumanity! Cedric is a user/playaaahhh! Oh, the sexciness!...erm, I mean, what an ASSSSS!  


**Anyways, please review, my patient and cool readers who are filled with awesomeness. You guys rock my pajamas off! Reviewing me is just a click away…..a click away……a click away…… I'm trying to brainwash or manipulate you into reviewing. Is it working? Review, and tell me;) EHEHE**

Much Love,

**SoHaPPy  
**


End file.
